1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scissors gripping device. More specifically, the invention is a suspended gripping device having either an automatic or a semi-automatic mode for lifting and carrying concrete road barriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various lifting devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a (1) semi-automatic mode or (2) a fully automatic gripping mode for a lifting device which allows for (1) manual lifting of the handle and (2) hands-free concrete barrier movement.
The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,752 issued on Jan. 1, 2000, to William E. Douglas describes a concrete pipe lifting apparatus with lockable and releasable scissors grip structure, ribbed tongs, and a one-piece handle and latch assembly that a workman can handle safely. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring ribbed tongs and a one-piece handle and latch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,033 issued on Dec. 19, 1967, to William I. Curtis describes a fluid powered tongs comprising a single acting hydraulic cylinder and motor to move pulley means to tension a cable connected to the tongs to cause them to open. No hydraulic means closes the tongs which close by the weight of the load. The tongs are distinguishable for requiring hydraulic opening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,907 issued on Aug. 20, 1968, to Clarence D. Trowbridge describes a slab handling device comprising a pair of tongs with upright rods attached to the jaw bodies. The device is distinguishable for requiring upright rods on the jaw bodies intersecting with the joints of the links.
Soviet Union Patent Application No. 573,434 published on Oct. 18, 1977, for Tobolsk River Port describes a pincer grab device for handling building blocks. The device has a linkage with two intersecting rods pivotally mounted on two L-shaped pincers. A hydraulic cylinder connects one pincer element to a link member. The device is distinguishable for requiring a hydraulic cylinder and two rods (4) for joining opposite pincers.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,961 issued on Mar. 8, 1994, to Karl-Gustave Kallen describes a timber lifting fork apparatus comprising two opposing forks having different structures. The apparatus is distinguishable for its dissimilar structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 354,605 issued on Jan. 17, 1995, to Bobby D. Lucke, Sr. describes a grappler apparatus comprising four separate grappling arms. The apparatus is distinguishable for its different structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 408,609 issued on Apr. 20, 1999, to Hannu Oja et al. describes a four-armed device which is distinguishable for its four separate arms structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 425,528 issued on May 23, 2000, to Gunnar Lindgren et al. describes a universal gripper apparatus for a wheel loader comprising one tong having a locking mechanism. The apparatus is distinguishable for its different clamping structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 340,792 issued on Oct. 26, 1993, to William O. Lacey describes a right-angled and spring-loaded grabbing and hoisting tong comprising a pivoting element positioned in a median position and crossed springs positioned above the median pivoting element. The hoisting tong is distinguishable for its spring action.
Soviet Union Patent Application No. 787,338 published on Dec. 15, 1980, for Kholodoviya describes a pincer grip apparatus with L-shaped pincers pivoting on a frame. Twin-arm levers pivot on the upper ends of the pincers and on the ends of the horizontal arms which have a spring and a gripping plate. The apparatus is distinguishable for its spring-loaded pincer grip structure.
Soviet Union Patent Application No. 906,897 published on Feb. 28, 1982, for Titanium Research Institute describes a grabbing apparatus for cooling transported goods comprising a coolant chamber in a frame with valves fixed in the lower section of the frame. The apparatus is distinguishable for its required coolant chamber.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a barrier lifter which requires less manual handling or none is desired.